


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋02

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [2]
Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 3





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋02

清晨六时左右的街道上人很少，快速地从家附近的街区通过，莲才得以有时间打量祥生的穿着，正巧，莲把哥哥以前上学的制服拿给了他，尺寸上并没有太大问题，莲想着总算今天能在学校里蒙混过关。  
“莲，要带我去学校？”  
“因为待在家里会很麻烦……我不是和你解释了吗。”  
“可是你没有带吃的，早上不会饿吗？”  
祥生担忧地看着他，莲才想起来自己因为走得太急，把妈妈准备的便当忘在厨房里了。  
“没事的，等休息时间我去学校食堂买就可以了……倒是你饿不饿？”莲有点想问问有关这位新哥哥的事情，“你一直待在沐浴球里面，不会感到饿吗？你刚才还说能听见我说话。”  
“还好，待在球里是被完全封闭起来了，所以不会有其他感觉。从待在莲的手心里开始才能听到外面的动静。”  
祥生淡淡地陈述事实，莲难以想象被关在那么小的空间里会有多难受，看他的眼光里也带上了同情。  
“等到了学校里，我会带你去一个地方，到时候你就在那里等我下课……”  
莲还在思考是躲在医务室还是器材室好，就看到祥生向他投来委屈巴巴的眼神。  
“莲是不想让别人知道有我这样的哥哥吗……为什么要把我藏起来，去学校难道不是要一起上课的吗？”  
“可是祥生哥哥看起来就比我大啊，高年级我并没有认识的人……如果转学的话就需要爸爸妈妈出面，会很麻烦的，你就把今天当做是去学校参观的，好吗？”  
莲耐心地劝说着他，祥生哥哥不依不饶地又黏了上来，他俩就保持着过于亲近的距离到了校门口。今天实在是到校太早，连风纪委员都还没出来站岗，莲快步地拉着祥生进了教学楼。  
“糟了，你的头发，我们学校不给染发的，怎么办……”  
莲先把自己的东西放好，又带着祥生出来，理科实验室在上午一般是不会使用的，他们只好先进去。  
祥生摸着自己的头发，不太明白莲怎么如此紧张。  
“头发，好像本来就是这样……莲的头发是黑色的啊。”  
莲正急着思考对策，浑然不觉祥生的手正在摸着自己的头顶。  
“那个，马上就会有很多同学陆陆续续地到校了，你一定要乖乖地呆在这里不要出去，我去给你拿点漫画书和零食过来，千万别出去哦！”  
他俩蹲在实验室的桌肚里，莲抬起脸看着他仔细交代，不知不觉又会被这位哥哥的脸给骗了，漂亮哥哥认真地点点头，穿着深色制服在桌肚里缩成一团，只看得见浅色的头顶。  
“中间休息的时候我会尽量来看你的，要等我哦！”  
“嗯嗯。”  
莲怕再多看一眼就要改变主意，赶紧转过身离开了实验室。

昨天一起去扭蛋的同学跑过来问话，莲就以什么也没出现的理由搪塞了过去。上午的课程进行地异常缓慢，每节课下课莲都跑去实验室窗边查看，因为人来人往他并不好进去，只能祈祷祥生别被发现。  
“这位同学，实验室里是有什么情况吗？”  
浓眉大眼的风纪委员问道，莲定睛一看，面前的人是高他一年级的豆原一成学长，风纪委员兼任体育部部长。  
今天居然是他值班……  
“没没没有，只是我喜欢左顾右看！”  
莲慌忙摇手往后退去。  
“你的制服穿错扣子了哦。”  
豆原学长好心地指出他的问题，莲才发现今早实在是过于紧急，不仅扣子错了，连徽章也没来得及带。  
“谢谢学长，我这就去整理！那没什么事我先走了？”  
“嗯，真的没问题吧？如果发现可疑情况一定要告诉我哦，上次就有外校人员流窜进实验室，差点造成损失了……”  
“哈哈，真的没事啦……”  
莲着急忙慌地解开制服的扣子重新扣，他里面的衬衫也没穿好，只有一半塞进了裤腰里，皱皱巴巴的，豆原实在看不过去，又出于私心就想帮他整理，就在此时，从理科实验室里伸出了一只手，吓了两个人一大跳。  
“请离莲远一点！”  
“你是谁？”  
“祥生哥哥！”  
祥生从理科实验室里钻了出来，把莲抱在怀里。  
“莲，没事吧？他碰到你了吗？”  
“啊？学长只是想帮我整理衣服……话说我不是让你别出来吗！”  
莲欲哭无泪，豆原学长怀疑地打量着突然出现的祥生，这时候走廊里也有不少好奇的学生围过来。  
“请回答问题，川尻同学，这是谁？”  
“他……是我的哥哥……”  
莲试图从祥生的怀抱里挣脱出来，小声地回答。  
“我是高年级的。”  
祥生倒是很冷静地回答。  
“那为什么要躲在实验室里，想进学校的话登记一下不就可以了。而且还穿着制服，等等……这是几年前的旧制服，川尻同学，你能不能解释一下？”  
“那个，我哥哥是几年前毕业的，突然说想来学校看看，就穿上制服纪念一下……豆原委员长，拜托你了，请不要追究……”  
莲双手合十地鞠躬请求他，仿佛没有经历过变声期的奶音软绵绵的，豆原不自觉地脸红了，最后以走廊人多吵杂为由，把他俩带去了管理室。  
“我想和你单独谈谈……川尻同学，先让你的这位哥哥在外面等一下。”  
在门外豆原对莲这么说。  
“祥生哥哥，没问题的，你在门外等我就好。”  
“可是……”  
祥生很不满地撇着嘴，瞪着豆原，豆原也很不客气地瞪回去，但是因为眼神都不够凶狠，看起来有点滑稽。  
“好啦，只是解释一些事情，哥哥乖乖等我吧？”  
莲冲他摆摆手，进了房间。

一进门就是单刀直入的对话。  
“川尻同学……那个人是你的亲哥哥吗。”  
“是表哥，以前在这边念书。”  
“啊，怪不得你们看起来不是特别像，我记得你是有一个亲哥哥吧？”  
“是的，他现在去了外地工作……表哥因为一些原因到我家这边借住，他提出想过来这边看看，我就带他来了。”  
“……”  
豆原还是很担心地看着他。  
“怎么了吗？祥生哥哥绝不是什么可疑分子哦……我可以作证！”莲急忙站到豆原面前握住了他的手，生怕他把这件事报告到学校，“学长，无论如何都请相信我！”  
“……我当然是相信你的！”因为突然地靠近和接触，豆原涨红了脸，“对学校没有妨害，我自然不会和老师报告……但是如果他对川尻同学有伤害的话，我就绝对不能坐视不管！”  
看着豆原学长那认真的表情，莲心底有些感动，“不会的，祥生哥哥虽然有点笨笨的，但是绝不是坏人……”  
“他没有胁迫你吧？”  
“胁迫是指？”  
豆原想到之前祥生抱着他的样子，实在不像是表兄弟之间的相处模式。但是这个“胁迫”具体是什么意思，面对莲懵懵懂懂的样子，豆原也说不出口。

“喂，是不是花太多时间了……你给我松手！”  
祥生在外面只等了不到五分钟，就忍不住推门进来，一进门就看到可爱的弟弟被高大威猛的学长捏着手，他奇怪的应激反应突然出现。  
“莲，你没事吧？只是谈谈有必要离这么近握手吗，比起我你倒是更可疑吧，风纪委员长！”  
手心的温暖猝然消失，祥生又和莲绑定在一起，这让豆原的猜疑又加深一层。但是川尻同学并没有受到切实的伤害，眼下还是应该先保留意见……  
“好吧，我不会和校方报告这件事……”豆原看着莲说道，“但是有特殊情况一定要告诉我啊。”  
“谢谢学长！我们会注意的……一定不会打扰学校的正常运行，对吧，哥哥？”  
莲用力打了几下祥生绕在他腰间的手臂，祥生这才不情不愿地嗯了一声。

从管理室出来之后，为了避开午饭时的高峰人潮，莲直接带着祥生去了天台。  
“等到午休快结束了，我再带你下去。饿吗，要不要我下去买点吃的给你？”  
天台的风把莲的黑色短发吹乱，他并没有特别生气，祥生才放下了心，这里是六楼，他舍不得莲来回跑，就只是摇了摇头。  
“啊，真是吓死我了，偏偏是学长在的时候你出来了……哥哥，我不是叮嘱过你吗。不过也幸好碰见的是豆原学长，换作其他人可就真的完了。”莲趴在铁丝网前的生锈栏杆上自言自语，祥生这才发觉自己很讨厌从莲的口中听见其他人的名字，明明只要喊我的名字就够了的……  
还有早上的时候一个人呆了那么久都忍住了，怎么就是在莲和那个豆原说话的时候，控制不住自己了呢？  
祥生才刚来到莲的身边，很多时候都是按照某种规则作出反应，听从扭出自己的人的话，则是最基本的要求。  
连最基本的要求都做不到，所以我才会是B级吗。  
“祥生哥哥，你怎么了？不舒服？”  
“嗯，没有啊。只是担心，莲会不会因为我没有听话，而讨厌我……”  
莲听了他孩子气的嘟囔，只觉得自己扭到的不是哥哥，而像弟弟。  
“怎么会啦，你不是才刚到我身边吗，而且说到底也是我的错，我不应该匆忙把你带来学校，如果和爸爸妈妈解释清楚，现在你只要舒舒服服地待在家里就好。……所以啊，不要责怪自己好吗？”  
看着祥生的脸由阴转晴，莲不禁笑着摸了摸他的头发。  
“哎，都被风吹乱了，祥生到底是哥哥还是弟弟啊，怎么总是一副委屈的样子。”  
“我是莲的哥哥哦！”  
祥生也去用手摸他的黑发，很不服气似的。  
“是哥哥的话，就打起精神来。”  
“我会的。”  
祥生信誓旦旦地说着，肚子很不合时宜地叫了起来。  
“原来你真的会肚子饿，那我就安心了……”莲丝毫没注意到话语中的不妥之处，“人应该少了，我去食堂看看还剩下什么吧，你在这等，算了，我们一起去吧。”  
“嗯！”  
祥生终于露出了这一天中最开心的笑容。


End file.
